


The Runners

by Stevenska



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevenska/pseuds/Stevenska
Summary: My first ever fandom story. All criticism welcome. If you like it, please share it. More coming soon.





	The Runners

Staring at the roof, fretting. Maybe some pacing, or enjoying possessions for the last time. I'm sure that's how most people's pre-ceremony night went. Personally though, I celebrated with a nice round of getting the shit kicked out of me.

 

McKinly's fist jammed itself against my stomach again, bringing up more blood and bile. He laughed.

"I'm gonna miss this, dick." He punched again. 

"That is, unless you lose your mind and join Dauntless." Again.

"But if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way." Again.

"Maybe try Amity. Heard they're full of air heads just like you." He dropped me, and kicked me in the ribs.

"I'll be watching you at the ceremony, Dan. Closely. Like a hawk." Once more. He strutted out of the alley, leaving me to my own wretching self.

 

"Fuck you Stan," I feebly called out after him once I had reacquainted myself with lunch. 

Ah yes, the Ceremony. The all mighty. That bastard of a song and dance where we choose our future based on a feeling and what acquaints to a standardised test with a dash of fear and mental abuse thrown in for kicks. 

_Here kids, time to choose one of five government approved personalities for you to conform to._ I got up and brushed myself off. I felt up my ribs. Not broken this time. Thank god.

 

 


End file.
